


Please be safe

by est3er



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/est3er/pseuds/est3er
Summary: During a case, the investigation don't  go as planned one member of the team goes missing, will they be ok? Will they be found? Will they be alive? You won't know unless you read it 😉
Relationships: JEmily
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

-Derek's pov-

"Hey baby girl, morning, how was your date last night ?" I ask Garcia while entering the BAU, "Hey handsome, it would have been waaaaay better If I would just jump in a pool of acid believe me" said Garcia whit a smile on her face "Wow that bad ?""Yep, anyway, we got a new case, see you in the conference room in a sec" perfect, I guess I won't come home tonight 

They were all waiting in the room, all so serious which is quite unusual for us even if we talk about serial killers, "What's up?" "A family was murdered in a small city in Maine, this is the part when I turn around to see your beautiful faces" sais Garcia while putting on the screen the photos of a 5 member family, "God damn, look at the kids "JJ was very upset when she saws the photos of three kids on the floor covered by blood, I guess she got so off because she got a kid or maybe because they are...they're just kids. "This has already happened three times in the last month, the last two only four days apart" "the un-sub is getting more confident.... any sign of sexual assault?" Emily was pretty upset too, it was her first case back from the ‘dead’, I'm not sure if she's ok but with her, you never really know for sure. "Yes, the mother was tortured and rape and also..."Garcia paused, took a deep breath and said "also the ten years old Piper and the sixteen years old Mabel, they have also discovered some small cuts on the thumbs of Mabel but they were self-inflicted a few days before that" son of a bitch why would you do that shit on a person especially a child, we all stared at the screen whit a mist of anger and sadness in our eyes like always, after a few seconds Hotch decided that it was time to go "Guys take your bags, see you at the jet, wheels up in ten."


	2. Chapter 2

-JJ's pov-

"...wheels up in ten" I can't lie I'm pretty upset, I can't imagine what those poor girls went through and apparently I wasn't the only one "Emily, can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure, everything alright?" she said...after all the time together and all the shit that we've been trough I learned to read in her eyes and I knew that something wasn't right, when we were alone I began to talk "I'm fine but I'm not sure if I can say the same about you" she looks surprised, girl you think I don't care about you ?"Y-yes I'm okay why would you say that?" I knew something is wrong but I don't want to push too much, she doesn't really enjoy talking about her feeling "You seem pretty upset, I know that this case isn't 'good' but I think there is something wrong the way you act and the way you flinch when you saw those picture and-" "JJ stop profiling me, you know that I hate when you do it. Don't worry about me, it's just the first case back you know..." she looks sad, "Sure, when you find a better lie or you decide to tell me the truth I'm here, okay?" I don't want to argue whit her right now so I put a smile on my face and decided to let it go. 

-Derek's pov-

We just began the flight, and there was a lot of tension between JJ and Emily but right now we have a case and i don't want to dig in. "Based on what we have our unsub is probably a male late twenty/ mid-thirty, but I still don't get the age difference between the females' victims, the mother is thirty-eight and then we have the kids" Rossi was pretty confused c"Maybe we're looking on a couple or even a team"spencer my boi "that would explain the age difference and the different M.O. The girls were raped and killed whit poison which would define the fact that they both have a puncture wound, the mother instead has been raped and tortured and overkill whit...34 stabbing all over her torso, the mother might be a surrogate for an ex-girlfriend, mother or a girl " that actually makes sense," The husband...Alex Devon forthy and the big brother Steven seventeen were shot, they probably took out the Mr.Devon first to eliminate the eventual treat and then they shoot Steven"I said."Prentiss, Morgan I want you to go on the crime scene, Spencer and-" "Baby girl what you got ?....Garcia you there?" why she isn't answering me ?"Sorry guys, I lost you for a sec" thank god for a moment I thought the worst" Any way they just found a family of four, same M.O. a few miles away from the last one " no one is talking we're waiting for instructions from Hotch" Morgan, Prentiss I want you on the new family, me and spacer instead we'll go at Devon's house, JJ i want you to contact the press, these guys are evolving , Rossi, go at the PD I want you to take all the information."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it <3


	3. Chapter 3

-Emily's pov-

The ride from the airport to the new house was kinda uncomfortable I could feel Derek starring at me even if he was the one driving. 

When we finally arrived at the house there were a lot of people: CSI, some cops and some civilian starring at us.   
"What do we got?"I asked the sheriff who was waiting for us "Husband Mike Clay forty-two shot in the head and Amy Clay thirty-nine tortured and possible assault " he said walking throw the hallway towards the stairs"Up here we got Lucas five he also got shot in the head"oh my god...poor kid "and Rachel eleven, we've found a puncture wound in her left harm." "Like the other kids, there's something that... doesn't feel right" Derek was right  
"Derek look, five toothbrushes...Can someone give me a family photo!?" one cop came to me and hand me a picture  
"Morgan look, there's another kid, what is she like, fifteen?" Oh damn, they probably took her   
"The kidnap is not in them M.O; I'll call Hotch". 

-30 minutes later - LPD's conference room -Third person's pov- 

"...they're evolving fast" They all agreed with Rossi but the fact that the girl was taken was strange "Based on the statistics a murderer can be-" began Spencer "We don't need statistics now kiddo, sorry"Rossi glanced at Spencer 

"But why would they kidnap that girl? Why don't kill her like the others?" Derek's question was the question that they were all asking themself.

JJ pov's -local PD

Emily just finished the call with Hotch with brand new information "Hotch said that the un-sub sent a encrypted message to the station, Reid and the others are working on it"  
"Ok perfect i think we should go back and give them a hand with the code...Em? Emily ?"She's not answering   
"Emily are you alright?" she jump at the touch of my hand on her shoulder, it's like , if, just for a second she wasn't there  
" Emily can you please tell me what's wrong, i can help you." a tear was falling down on her cheek, in all the years together I never saw her like this... "JJ i'm fine" she said while wiping fast away the tear with her hand "No you aren't, and it's pretty obvious, the last few days you haven't been yourself, me and- and the whole team is worried about you, tell me what's wrong, please Emily, please" i was almost begging, but i didn't really care, i just want to know what's bothering her  
"... fine, when Doyle had me a lot of things happened that you and i think no one except Hotch know about and I- I don't think i'm ready to talk about them but - you know-" she said while more tears came out of her eyes, her voice was trembling and i didn't want to force her to say things that she wasn't ready to say, so I just did the thing I do better, I gave her a hug, just to let her know that I was there; at first she was just standing there, cold and distant but after a second, she just, put her head on my shoulder and let a few silent tears came out of her eyes.

third person's pov

The team was together in the local PD conference room and after two long hours a cop made his way in the room with a yellow paper in her hand " We got a match" All eyes were pointed at the woman " His name is Roy Perez he's a sexual sadists he was convicted for ten years but got out in seven for good behavior, he got out... nearly four month ago and no one heard from him in two"   
"Thank you" said Hotch  
" Morgan, call Garcia and tell her that we want to know EVERYTHING about this guy, we need to find two other two, i need Penelope to do what she does best, alright?"  
"Consider it done Hotch" Said Morgan while walking out with his phone in hand , ready to call PG  
"Reid i really need your head on this start reading the files; Prentiss, JJ we need to find the girl, the second that Morgan knows an address I want you Emily to go straight to this guy house with Morgan"  
The two women nodded and started to study the old files about Perez previous crimes with Reid

-two hours leater-   
"I got something about the two other guys"Said Morgan rushing in the room"He had fourteen cell block roommates over the seven years and two of them corrispond perfectly to the unsubs profile but for now we only got Perez location the other two we know nothing"  
"Perfect,I'm sure Garcia is working on it, Prentiss, and Morgan i want you to go to Perez apartment i don't want to waist another second; that girl life is at risk, JJ you're with me"Hotch said with a hint of rage in his voice before disappearing in a room with the sheriff followed by the blood woman 

They were driving as fast as they could, after a few minutes they were standing right in front of the house they were so hard looking for  
"You ready Princess?"said Morgan staring at his partner"You know it"  
The knocked.  
No sound   
They tried another time and no one was answering the door; they were talking about calling Hotch to let him know that Perez wasn't there when they heard a really high pitched noise, like an alarm or something similar, coming from the back yard.  
"What in the world is that?" Emily was yelling with her hands over her ears  
"Honestly Prentiss, i have absolutely no idea"   
"I'll go down you go up" said Emily  
They glanced at each other one last time ;tooked out their guns and went separate ways, Morgan went inside and Emily went right passing from the small garden that goes around the house.  
Morgan was inside checking every room; Emily was checking the house from outside...she checked every window and in one she could see Derek walking up on the stairs.  
When she arrived in the back yard everything seemed fine the noise stopped nothing was out of the ordinary, she was sure no one was there so she put the gun back in place; she was about to ask Morgan via radio but not even two seconds after Perez attacked her from behind, she had him on her back while she was lying on the grass because of the weight of the guy over her, she was trying to get herself free but he was too strong...she couldn't scream because her face was on the ground almost suffocating her;  
Emily wasn't the type of person that would just give up she was trying to fight him off but it wasn't easy.  
Morgan didn't see her struggling just because of bad luck, they were to close to the wall and Morgan didn't have the visual down there.  
Perez didn't aspect them and he sure was disorganized , or at least it seamed to Emily who could feel him looking around to see what was going on; shortly after he pulled her hair back and he came closer to her ear "I'll take you to her, we'll have lots of fun together don't ya worry" He turned around and gave her a punch directly in her face to make sure she wasn't going to fight.He took her on his shoulder like you take a really big bag and ran in the bushes right in front of the house; Only then Morgan saw him and his partner and in that moment he ran down the hall and down the stairs going straight out of the door and in the backyard but no one was there. He was taking the phone and calling Hotch still unsure on what to say  
"Hotch we have a problem"  
"What happened?"  
"They took Prentiss I-"the line went dead and Morgan was down passed out

—-  
Hotch looked around the conference room yelling at the team   
"Morgan! Guys we have a problem i need you all here. NOW!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just join!!! so excited to finally post here, i really hope you like this one and i will try to update as fast as i can hope u like it and let me know ☺️


End file.
